


Christmas Time

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: It's that time of year, and Marinette can't wait.Her first Christmas with her long-time crush, now boyfriend.What surprising things are in for them?





	1. Going Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So happy December! I will post chapters everyday up until Christmas. If I miss a day, I will make it up ASAP.
> 
> Feel free to comment! (The comments I've gotten on my other fanfics gave me more motivation, and some new ideas.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, and Adrien are going to go skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Edit: I've now added music to listen to while you read (random covers of Emma Heesters)
> 
> Song - How Long by Charlie Puth
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPg_tUW_L6E
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter was here, and Marinette was having the time of her life.

She was finally dating Adrien, her long-time crush, after an identity reveal, and some talks.

Nino and Alya were so happy for them.

But Chloe was furious.

She threatened to have Marinette pulled out of school, and her bakery closed down.

But Adrien interfered.

She could still remember everything that had happened the day they revealed their relationship.

_It was the end of the school day. Almost everyone had left._

_"There is no way you are dating my Adrikins. Adrihoney, she has you under some kind of spell. You don't love her, you love me."_

_"No Chloe. I'm **not** you're Adrikins, and you can't say that to Marinette, because it's **not true**." _

_Adrien takes her hand, and leaves._

_But not before Chloe says "I'll pull you out of school Maritrash. And I'll shut down your petty bakery. This isn't over!"_

_"Adrien..." she said, after they left the classroom, almost in tears._

_She had waited so long for this relationship, but she'd apparently have to wait a while longer._

_"_ _No, Marinette. Listen to me. I know what you're going to say. So, don't say it. I'm not giving up on this relationship, because of one of Chloe’s threats."_

_She mustered the best smile she could, and said, "Ok."_

Since Chloe's threat hadn't actually taken affect, she was still in school, and her parents bakery was an even bigger success, from seeing Adrien go there so many times.

Right now, she was getting ready to go ice-skating with Adrien.

She decided on wearing a black coat over her shirt and pink skirt.

Along with black leggings, and a light tan leg warmers.

She then decided on a ladybug hat, and scarf.

She opened her jacket to let Tikki in before zippering it all the way.

She picked up her white ice skates, and left her room through her trap door.

She waved to her parents, as she left the house.

She quickly made it to the skate park, and sent Adrien a quick text.

**Hey, where are you?**

He replied in less than a minute.

**Sry I'm running late. My dad scheduled a last-minute photoshoot. I'll be there in two minutes.**

**It's alright. I'm waiting. (And early for once.) XD**

He arrived exactly two minutes later.

"Hey!" He said, giving her a hug.

"Hey!" She said, returning the hug.

"Let's skate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


	2. Movie Night and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun day of skating, Adrien and Marinette go to her house for hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I have never actually tried hot chocolate.  
> (So, if my description of it is a little off, plz don't blame me) ;)
> 
> Song - Wolves by Selena Gomez
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wN_GmhLh9eU
> 
> Enjoy!

So, it turned out that Marinette can't actually ice skate, despite what she'd told him.

But he didn't mind, if it meant her holding on to him the whole time.

"But I can skate Adrien, I just... haven't done it in a while?"

By the way she turned the end into a question, that's how he knew she was lying.

It was her "special way of showing him".

Though, surprisingly, Alya hadn't figured it out yet.

"Come on, Marinette. Let's go back to your house. It's freezing. I'm freezing. And your parents make the **best** hot chocolate."

Marinette laughed at that.

She held on to his arm, as he led them out of the rink.

They quickly changed their shoes, and started heading over to her house.

Adrien had been there many times since they started dating, but every time he went there it felt like the first.

He was welcomed in, with open arms, and they felt like family to him.

"Would you both like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Ms. Cheng."

"Alright, head on up to your room Marinette, and I'll bring it up when it's ready."

"K, Mom!" They quickly climb the stairs to her room.

"Want to watch a movie?"

 "Sure."

"Which one?"

"How about, Aristo _cats_?"

"Seriously, Adrien?"

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then that's what we're watching."

"Fine. But, I'm choosing the next movie."

"Deal."

They started the movie, and five minutes later Marinette's mom came up with hot chocolates, and a plate of cookies.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Sweetie."

Adrien quickly lifted the hot chocolate to his mouth.

It had only cooled a little, and tasted very warm.

He was right.

They really did make the best hot chocolate.

They added a pinch of cinnamon, and a teaspoon of sugar.

Part of their family recipe.

They sometimes also put a swirl of vanilla syrup in it, which is the way Adrien liked it best.

After about an hour and a half, the movie was over.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think...... that you have excellent taste in movies." She said, putting her hand over his.

"I especially liked Marie."

"She actually reminds me of _you_."

She laughed.

Adrien ended up staying over that night, sharing her bed.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Good night Kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, um, I don't actually celebrate Christmas, but I'm trying my best in this fic.  
> So if you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated! :)  
> (Whether it's something to improve my writing, or some Christmasy activities you do on Christmas)


	3. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine talk to Tikki and Plagg after Marinette and Adrien fall asleep.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Friends by Justin Bieber
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxfLi_9qwdY
> 
> Enjoy!

That night, after they were sleeping, Tikki and Plagg were down in the kitchen.

"Ah, Tikki and Plagg, so good to see you."

"Sabine!"

"Tom!"

The kwami's fly up to hug their former master's cheek.

"How are they doing?"

"Fine. Now, where is my cheese?" He said, looking around.

He followed Mr. Dupain towards the back cabinets.

"Marinette's doing fine. And so is Adrien."

"How much longer do you think it will take her to tell us?"

"A while. She doesn't want **anyone** to know. She didn't even tell Cat Noir, um Adrien. It was an accident that they found out."

"But a miracle they're together?"

"Yep!"

Just then the boys came back.

"Well, Tom we better get to bed."

She turned to Tikki, and Plagg.

"Good night, Tikki. Good night, Plagg. Don't stay up to late!"

"Night!" Said Tikki.

"Whatever." Plagg said, rolling his eyes.

But they could see a small smile.

At sunrise, they quickly flew up to Marinette's room, and phased through her trapdoor.

Lucky for them, they were still asleep...

 

Or so they thought.

Adrien hadn't fallen asleep, and had heard their entire conversation.

The only reason they hadn't heard or seen him was because he had picked up walking silently, when intended, from Cat Noir.

When he heard Tom and Sabine go back to bed, he waited five minutes before returning himself.

When they came back at sunrise, he faked sleeping so they wouldn't know he knew.

They were gonna have a long talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hey!
> 
> So, um, I don't actually celebrate Christmas, but I'm trying my best in this fic.  
> So if you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated! :)  
> (Whether it's something to improve my writing, or some Christmasy activities you do on Christmas)


	4. Before Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg, Tikki, and Adrien, have a talk about the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So sorry this is so short!
> 
> Song - Dusk till Dawn by ZAYN
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAyEL0O_XsY
> 
> Enjoy!

Being the weekend, Marinette had gone downstairs for lunch, Adrien saying he'd be down in a minute.

The second she closed the trap door, and he heard her descend the stairs, he called them.

"Tikki, Plagg! Can I talk to you both for a sec?"

They flew out of hiding.

"What is it, Adrien?" Tikki asked him.

"Marinette's parents were the former Ladybug and Cat Noir?" He asked, in a harsh whisper.

Tikki and Plagg nod their heads.

"I told you he wasn't sleeping!" Plagg said to Tikki, throwing his tiny arms in the air.

Tikki laughed nervously.

"When were you gonna tell us?"

"We... weren't. Marinette's parents wanted her to trust them enough to tell them herself, and they were going to tell her then." Tikki said, her head down in shame.

"But we all know that's never gonna happen.... Can I tell her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


	5. Adrien's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides whether or not he's going to tell Marinette this new found information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, on week days most of my fanfics will most likely be late posts (due to school and homework) but I'll try to post as early as possible.
> 
> Song - Bad Liar by Selena Gomez
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAZiaCIt_Vs
> 
> Enjoy!

Tikki's eyes went wide.

"What? How could you ever suggest such a thing?"

"Well, if I don't tell her, and she finds out I knew..."

Tikki folded her arms,

"Worst Possible Scenario: She breaks up with me! Best Possible Scenario... Oh, wait a sec. There is none!" He whisper-screamed.

"Adrien, what's taking so long? You ok?" Marinette called, from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great. Just had to call... Nathalie."

"...Ok."

"I'm coming down now."

"K."

Adrien turned to Tikki, and Plagg, "I'm going to tell her after lunch, and so are you."

And with that Adrien turned around, opened the trapdoor, went downstairs, and re-closed it.

And they knew there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

They could only wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry it was so short!!!! :)


	6. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Symphony by Clean Bandit
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng9R8NvTnxI
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, are you ok? You took a while up there." Marinette said, as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"...Yeah. I'm good."

She arched an eyebrow.

She could always tell when something was on his mind, or if he was lying.

Sometimes he loved that about her, but sometimes it was a real pain.

"Can it wait till after lunch? I'm starving, Princess."

At least that was true, as he saw her roll her eyes.

"Fine."

She turned around, and they walked back to the kitchen table.

Lunch was _amazing._  

They ended up having veal, and baguettes.

For dessert, they had Parisian Flan.

Marinette said a quick goodbye to her parents, and she and Adrien went upstairs to her room.

After they were in her room, and the door was shut, she asked, "So, what do you need to tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! :)


	7. Coaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks Adrien into telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GqLjGM2pEI
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wha... What are you talking about?" He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck out of habit.

 _So much for smooth talk_ , Adrien thought to himself.

"Well, as you **should** know, I can tell the difference between things. And I know the difference between good talk, bad talk, and very important, but your scared to talk about it because you already know how I'll react talk. So, ... It's the last one, ... right?" She said, arching an eyebrow.

There was no point in lying, he knew. 

"... Yes." He said, looking upset, at the very idea of telling her.

She took his hand, and led him over to the couch.

"Adrien, you can trust me. Please, tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Oh wow is this super short.
> 
> Super, duper, sorry! 
> 
> The next one will (hopefully) be a lot longer!
> 
> Later! ;)


	8. Adrien's Mental Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a mental battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARdXOxCAwrE
> 
> Enjoy!

He couldn't do it.

He thought he could, but he couldn't.

He couldn't tell her that her parents were the former Ladybug and Cat Noir.

He couldn't tell her that Tikki, and Plagg, were in on this.

And he couldn't tell her that he's known for 12 hours.

She'd **kill** him.

Okay, maybe not **kill** him but, she'd be mad.

He'd be lucky if he still had a girlfriend after this.

"Adrien? Adrien? Helloooo."

She waved her hand in front of his face.

She knew he'd been having a mental battle, and didn't want to interrupt, but it'd been going on for **5 minutes**.

She couldn't take this anymore.

I mean, what was he thinking?

She'd break up with him, because it was **that bad**.

He'd have to pull something pretty hard for her to even remotely think about that.

"Huh?"

 _Great. He's out of his trance_.

"So, I know your little... _mental battle_ is going on, but what did you need to tell me?"

She gives him a questioning look.

"I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> So, these chapters will be posted on my schedule, based on homework and stuff. I'll try to post this as early as possible though.
> 
> Later! :)


	9. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki feel ashamed about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Havana by Camila Cabello
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1yvCe7ELKM
> 
> Enjoy!

"I... can't. I can't do this. Tikki! Plagg! Come here, _please_."

He tried to restrain his voice from giving anything away.

She looked at him curiously, before her glance turned to Tikki, and Plagg, and her eyes went wide.

Their heads were down in shame.

She couldn't.

No.

She **wouldn't** let this go on anymore.

"Okay. I've had enough. What is going on?"

Adrien glanced at them.

"We have... something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is sooooo short.
> 
> I (hopefully) promise to make sure the rest are longer.
> 
> It's because I want to make sure they are each posted on time (I'm always late) and I don't have time. (homework, school, etc.)
> 
> But I try. ;)
> 
> Later! :)


	10. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg FINALLY tell Marinette.
> 
> ... How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I tried my best to make this one longer. 
> 
> Song - New Rules by Dua Lipa 
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qidRpIFJWw
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette listened intently as they talked, taking turns.

Plagg explained about the former Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Tikki apologized over and over, along with helping out on Plagg's explanation.

And Adrien explained about the previous night.

".... So," Adrien started cautiously, "are you okay?"

Marinette blinked, not responding.

She felt like she'd been hit in the gut.

She could **not** believe what they'd just said.

_There lying. **Please tell me they're lying**._

They didn't say anything, waiting for her response.

_No? Ok._

"... Marinette? You there?"

She blinked rapidly.

"Do I **look** ok?"

"Well... that depends."

She arches an eyebrow, challenging him to continue.

He accepts the challenge.

"You **look** fine. I'm asking how you **feel**."

She falters.

"I honestly don't know. This is just... wow. I... need time to think."

"Uh... Yeah. Sure. Time to think."

He stands up.

"Well, let’s go Plagg."

He grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

He turns to Marinette, now bearing a serious face.

"Call me when you've made up your mind?"

She only nodded, not even looking at him.

He heads downstairs to the main floor.

"You had the talk?"

He gives them a confused look.

"About Tikki, Plagg, and Us?"

His face turns into more of a relaxed look now.

"... Yeah. Is she going to be okay?"

Tom comes up beside Sabine.

"She'll come around."

He turned to his wife.

"They always do."

They sharing a knowing smile.

Adrien smiled, turned around and left.

As he leaves, he turns his phone.

The door shuts behind him.

 _She'll come around, they always do_.

Their words ring in his head all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Suggestions? Let me know!
> 
> Later! :)


	11. Marinette's Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's thoughts on the days earlier events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Chapter 11/25! Only 14 days left till Christmas.
> 
> Song - Attention by Charlie Puth
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM4MX5tbF8A
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was in shock.

Utter shock.

She **could not** believe what just happened.

Tikki knew she'd needed her space, and went to her favorite spot, near her diary's box.

Marinette was taking deep breaths now.

She could control herself.

She _had_ to.

She'd live.

She could still feel her heartbeat in her chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She slowly calmed down, along with her heartbeat.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Okay, that was good.

Now she needed to let the fact that **her parents were the former Ladybug and Cat Noir** sink in.

When Adrien said he'd needed to tell her something, this was **not at all** what she'd had in mind.

She stood up, shaking her head.

She kept telling herself: _It'll be okay. You'll be fine._

She walks over to her desk, sitting down, grabbing her sketchbook.

She needed to get her mind off this for now.

She'll call Adrien later.

She started sketching, her mind leaving her as she engulfed herself in her drawings.

She'll deal with that later.

Right now, she needed some time for herself.
    
    
      
    
    -------------------------------------  
    
      
    
            ___   ___
           '~~(`v')~~`
              |   |
              /   \
            .'`~~~'`.
           /   /"\   \
          .   / | \   .
         /   .  .  .   \
        .   /   |   \   .
       /   .    |    .   \
      :   /     .     \   :
      `~.:.     |     .:.~'  
           `````"'''''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Later! :)


	12. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Into You by Ariana Grande
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kgZvlba4Xw
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, you okay?"

Marinette apparently had forgot to call him.

At least, that's what he _hoped_ had happened.

"Yeah... I'm good."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see.

"Yeah." "Can... I come over?"

"Maybe later. We're putting up Christmas decorations today."

He winced.

"Can... I help?"

"Um.... I'll think about it."

"K."

"Bye."

"Bye."

 

He hung up the phone, threw it on his bed, and flopped down next to it.

 _Great. She's still mad_.

Why couldn't he have just forced **them** to tell her, and pretended that he had known nothing.

No, that wouldn't have been fair for them.

Ugh.

Being in a relationship was hard.

He made up his mind.

He was going over no matter what she said to him.

 _What's the worst that could happen_?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She hung up the phone.

She couldn't take this anymore.

She hated being mad at him.

She hated not being with him.

She hated that she was doing this.

Ugh.

Being in a relationship is hard.

"Marinette! Time to put up the decorations!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Ok, Mom. Coming!"

 _Great. The **perfect** distraction_.

She'll worry about Adrien later.

For now, she had a bakery to decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Decorating Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's decorating to release her worries. What'll go wrong this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - I'm the One by DJ Khaled
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulmnE6OcsOM
> 
> Enjoy!

 She was right.

Decorating the bakery was the **perfect** distraction.

She could decorate the bakery while avoiding her parents, and her worries.

She put up garlands throughout the bakery, while her parents were _outside_ decorating the front.

She'd finished the garlands and was now working on the tree.

Every year they'd had the exact same decorations.

After all, they were the family ornaments, three generations running.

Wait a sec.

If her parents were the former Ladybug and Cat Noir, could her grandparents be the former-former Ladybug, and Cat Noir?

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door's bell jingle.

She knew it wasn't Alya.

She was home decorating with _her_ family.

But who else could it be?

She stopped putting up the ornaments, and turned around.

When she saw who was standing at the door, she was in so much shock, that she dropped the ornament she was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Suggestions?
> 
> Later! :)


	14. They talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So close to 400 hits! Yay!!! :)
> 
> Song: It Ain't Me by Kygo
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T90QtdsCec
> 
> Enjoy!

_Adrien_.

What was he doing here?

When she'd told him she'd think about it, she'd meant _I still need time_.

Doesn't he know anything?

Apparently not.

She slowly approached him, not quite ready to talk.

As if reading her mind, he said, "I know you're not ready to talk, but I needed to see you. Are you ok?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We went over this before. I'm **fine**."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine. I hate being mad at you, and I hate being apart from you. _Happy_?"

He smiled.

"Yes. Very."

He leaned down and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

When they pulled apart, he leaned down and slowly placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Their first (technically second not counting the Dark Cupid incident) kiss!

That meant they were good now...

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Suggestions? Let me know!
> 
> Later! :)


	15. Adrien's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's concerned about Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 447 hits! Let's see how far we get before Christmas (I'm rooting for 1,000)
> 
> Song - Down by Fifth Harmony
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NYeiHX9M2A
> 
> Enjoy!

Wrong.

She hugged him, and then ran up the stairs crying.

_What did I do now?_

He started to go up after her, but Tikki stopped him.

"Adrien, I'll talk to her. You need to go home. After she's calmed down enough I'll have her call you. If she doesn't, I will."

He nodded, happy that Marinette ended up with such an amazing kwami.

That would have to be enough for now.

He smiled, and walked out of the bakery.

He knew she'd come through, she always did.

But even with Tikki's reassurance that everything would be fine, there was still one lingering question on his mind.

 _Why did she hug him, if she was upset_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Note: Who's reaction do you want to see first? Mari's or Adrien's? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	16. Adrien's Concern (Mari's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened in chapter 15 (in Mari's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 490 hits! Let's make it 500! :)
> 
> Song - I Feel it Coming by The Weeknd
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxfkVZ1PCns
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was screaming internally.

She wasn't prepared to see Adrien yet.

She'd needed more time.

When he'd walked in, she'd thought he was crazy.

When a girl says she needs time, it means _she needs time_.

 **Not 2 hours**.

What was he thinking?

She was in so much shock she'd dropped the ornament.

He walked up to her, and started talking, obviously aware that she wasn’t ready to talk.

When he'd ask if she was ok, she automatically replied _I'm fine_ , when she obviously wasn't.

She then broke, spilling everything.

She hated that she did that.

But, he smiled at her, after everything she'd done.

He hugged her, and after a second of shock, she returned it.

He then met the deal breaker.

 _He kissed her_!

He kissed her.

He.

Kissed.

Her.

She couldn't take it anymore.

_Why did he have to always be so forgiving, and caring?_

He was supposed to be mad at her because he had done nothing wrong, unlike their kwami's.

But, no!

Instead he had to make sure she was ok, forgiving her as if she'd done nothing wrong.

She loved him for it, but sometimes it was too much.

So, she broke **again**.

She hugged him, as a thank you, and ran off to her rooming, in tears.

_Happy tears?_

_Sad tears?_

_Both,_ she decided.

She didn't see Tikki, so she assumed she was sleeping.

They needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Mari's and Adrien's reaction to this will be in the next chapter (hopefully)
> 
> Later!!!! :)


	17. After they talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 529 hits! Let's make it 550!!! :)
> 
> Song - This is What You Came For by Calvin Harris
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbTquiCd0ds
> 
> Enjoy!

After talking to Adrien, Tikki flew up the stairs, and phased through the trapped door.

"Tikki, where were you?" Marinette says, through clenched teeth, tears still running down her face.

"I was talking to Adrien." She said, in a quiet voice.

Marinette barely heard her.

"But I **needed** you."

"I'm sorry, Marinette. Adrien's worried about you. You wanted him to leave, didn't you?" Tikki asks her.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But that’s what I was doing!"

She manages a half smile.

"I'm sorry, Tikki. I need more time to think."

She nods, zooming to her little nook in the bookcase.

They'll talk more later.

 

Meanwhile, with Adrien, things aren't going so well.

He jogged the rest of the way home, not paying a glance to Sabine, and Tom, as he passed them.

He runs all the way up the stairs, not stopping to talk to Nathalie either.

He opens his door, slamming it behind him.

Throws his phone on the bed, flopping down next to it.

Right now, he needed to await his call from Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This will probably be the only story updated today (surprise funeral to go to :( )
> 
> Later!!!!!! :)


	18. Sabine Cheng's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette does call Adrien.  
> It's Mrs. Cheng's Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So today is my Mom's birthday, so happy birthday to her! :)
> 
> So I decided to include Sabine's birthday in this chapter for fun (since they have yet to released her actual birthday)
> 
> Let's get to 600 hit!!!! :)
> 
> Song: Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blues
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGDcDprFEXc
> 
> Enjoy!

His call came, albeit late.

Like, midnight late.

Like, he was out cold, and the ringing of his phone woke him up late.

"Hello?" He said, with a yawn.

"... Hi."

Hearing her voice made him fully awake.

"I wanted to... apologize for earlier. I-"

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize for-"

"No! Don't cut me off!"

"But-"

"No. I love that you're so forgiving. Really, I do, and I love you for it. But, you can't always forgive me."

"You... want me to be mad at you?"

"No! Ugh, this is so hard!"

"Mari-"

He heard a beep on the other end.

Then, his phone went dark.

"Ugh! Plagg, claws out!"

Before Plagg could protest, he was sucked into Adrien's ring.

In the next second, Cat Noir was leaping out of Adrien's window, towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

He found the skylight open.

He leaped through.

"Hi, Kitty."

"Hi, Princess."

Before he could say anything else, she pulled him down next to her, curling up next to him.

"Sleep." She ordered.

He closed his eyes, releasing his transformation, and was out in less than a minute.

The next morning Marinette was up early for once.

After all, today was a special day, and her and Adrien's dilemma wasn't getting in the way of it.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Cheng."

"Thank you, Adrien."

"Well, let's go honey." Tom said, walking up behind her.

He winked at Marinette, as they left the bakery.

She giggled.

Adrien shot her a confused look.

"Let's bake!"

Adrien followed her to the kitchen.

"Mari, I'm lost."

"We're baking her birthday cake!"

An hour later, after trial and error, the cake was baked and they were getting ready to decorate.

Marinette frosted the cake with lavender frosting.

She decorated it with pale blue roses around the rim of the cake, on top, and on the bottom.

On top, she wrote _Happy Birthday!!!_  

She finished decorating the cake, just as they walked in the door.

Sabine walked in the kitchen, as Tom turned the lights off.

They sang happy birthday, as she blew out the candles.

"Best Birthday Ever."

She hugged her family, Adrien included, and they brought the cake to the living room counter.

They cut the cake, and sat down on the couch.

She started a movie, happily eating her cake.

It really was the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Later!!!! :)


	19. Adrien's Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Let's get to 630 hits!
> 
> Song - Write On Me by Fifth Harmony
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njTNpYWGZwg

That night, Adrien called Nathalie and told her he was staying over.

She just told him to be back by 10.

They said goodnight to Marinette's parents, and went up to her room.

She went up to her loft, Adrien on the couch.

"Goodnight, Adrien."

She closed her eyes, and was out in a minute.

Adrien, on the other hand, couldn't sleep whatsoever.

He tossed and turned all night.

He couldn't sleep because that one thought kept replaying itself in his mind. \

 _Are we good_?

I mean, how was he supposed to know.

They barely talked at all, and she wouldn't look at him, yet she **did** let him sleep over.

 _Ugh! Why does she do this to me_?

He turned over so he was staring at the picture she always kept on her desk of them.

It was from their first date.

He wished they could go back to old times, like that.

 _Well, so much for sleep_.

He turned over again, as he watched the sunrise.

Tomorrow, er today, was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Later!!!!! :)


	20. Adrien's Long Night (Mari's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's long night in Mari's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 645 hits! Let's make it 666! :)
> 
> 5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!! 
> 
> Song - 7 Years by Lukas Graham
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cW_PDwxudc
> 
> Enjoy!

"Goodnight, Adrien."

Marinette stretched, and laid down.

She was out in a minute.

At 4:30 she woke up to the sound of rustling sheets.

 _Right. Adrien’s here_ , she reminded herself.

She silently turned over, hoping he wouldn't notice.

She thanked her luck, he didn't.

She watched him turn over to where she kept that picture of them from their first date.

She remembered that day.

It was one of the best days of her life.

She watched him stare at it, longing in his eyes.

_Longing?_

_Did he want things back like before, when we didn't know about any of this and we were both happy_?

Her thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of ruffling sheets once more.

 _I_ _t was sunrise_.

It was going to be a long day, though she promised herself she was going to make it one of the best days for Adrien ever.

After all, she'd put him through enough as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So I'm working on a new fic called "20 Questions" which will be posted on Dec. 30th (a.k.a. my birthday) so if you have any suggestions for questions they would be greatly appreciated!!! (I am completely out of ideas, and I've only gotten to question 6)
> 
> Later!!!!!! :)


	21. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Adrien's long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I would've posted this earlier but... (I'm sick :( and didn't feel like writing)
> 
> 4 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> Let's get to 700 hits! :) 
> 
> Song - Be Alright by Ariana Grande
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=050jSxHpi5U
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien was wrong.

Oh, was he wrong.

It wasn't a long day, it was the best day ever!

He woke up to the scent of blueberry waffles (his favorite).

He went downstairs to find Marinette making them.

After he sat down, she slid him a glass of milk, and a plate which she tossed the waffles on to.

"Morning." She said, cheerfully.

"... Morning. You feelin' ok?" "

Yep. Great."

She put some waffles on her own plate, and sat down across from him.

"Where're your parents?" He said, glancing around.

"Oh. They left early for that shipment to New York? You know, the one for that big company for 3 dozen cupcakes, 1 dozen cakes, tropical theme? Well, they won't be back till Thursday, Friday at the latest."

"Oh." He said, nodding distractedly.

Something was off.

Something was **definitely** off.

She went from angry, to cheerful overnight.

That was **not** like her.

"You sure you're ok?" He pushed.

"I'm _fine_. I just thought my bad mood was giving you a hard time, when none of this was your fault.

 

Do you... **want** me to be mad at you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Cliffhanger! ;) Part 2 of this day will come out tomorrow whenever I feel like writing (we have a half day so hopefully earlier than today's)
> 
> I would've written more, but not feelin' well, still :(
> 
> Later! :)


	22. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Adrien's long night. (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, The Next Day was supposed to be 2 parts but oh well (It'll be 3)
> 
> Still sick (which is why I posting this at 3:47 in the morning) Can't sleep when I'm sick :(
> 
> Let's get 725 hits! :)
> 
> 3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> Song - Flashlight by Jessie J.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j_bwQEcC2w
> 
> Enjoy!

"What? No. Of course not." He said, his mind fully paying attention now.

"I just... I don't know. You were so mad at me yesterday, ya know? And then, all of a sudden, you're so happy. I just wanted to make sure."

She placed her hand one his.

"And **that** is why I couldn’t stay mad at you anymore. Which is why this whole day is planned out to help you forgive me."

He opens his mouth to speak, but Marinette cuts him off.

"And **do not** think I'm already forgiven. Do you hear me? I'm going to make it up to you, and you're going to let me."

He just nodded, shoving another forkful of waffle into his mouth.

He swallowed it and, just before he took another bite, she stood up.

He watched her walk around the counter stopping in front of him.

She sat down, taking his hand in hers.

She slowly leaned forward, and kissed him.

He was in so much shock he **almost** fell off his chair.

Key word being _almost_.

But that didn't stop her from breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh... my... god... _Adrien_!" She said, in between laughs, holding her stomach.

After she could control her laughter, she looked up to see his entire face red...

 

Which only made her laugh **more**.

"Marinette!" He whined.

"Y-Y-Yes." She said, trying to calm herself down.

He pretends to pout, folding his arms and stomping off to the living room couch.

A couple minutes later, she joins him.

"Hey Adrien." She cooed.

He ignores her, staring at the T.V. (which is turned off).

"But what about that big fun day I had planned for you?"

She sees his lips quirk into a smile.

"There's my happy kitty." She cooed, again, scratching his chin.

"Fine. Let's go." He said, giving in.

"Then... Let the games begin!" She said, with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> So, I know there's only 3 days left, and one of them will finish of part 3 of this chapter. 
> 
> (Spoiler Alert: This fic will end on a MAJOR cliffhanger!!!!!!) Bc I'm so nice ;)
> 
> Stay tuned! ;)
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	23. The Next Day (and Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Adrien's long night. (part 3: final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Still sick :( (Which is why this is late, like I was going to post this at 5:00 a.m. late)
> 
> Lets get to 750 hits!!!!
> 
> 2 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> Song - There For You by Martin Garrix and Troye Sivan
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW9q0CtSEco
> 
> Enjoy!

She quickly ran upstairs to change.

Adrien decided after a minute or two to walk around.

He went over to the other side of the living room, by their family photos.

His favorite one would have to still be the one of her and her family.

They just looked so happy.

Even though they did put one up of all four of them.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to..."

She stopped where she was when she saw Adrien looking at their family photos.

"Adrien, you ok?" She said, now walking up next to him.

That pulled him out of his trance.

"Yeah. Great. Let's go."

He turned around, walking towards the door, holding the door open for her.

She smiled at him.

"Let's go!"

First, she took him to an ice cream shop called _Pozzetto_.

She ordered strawberry, while he ordered vanilla.

They sat down with their ice cream.

"So, let’s talk."

"About what, Princess?"

"Uh... I don't know. Just... talk."

"Ok... Um... Why'd you bring me here?"

She shrinks in her seat.

"Um... Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious is all. I don't think I've ever been here."

"Oh. Um... Wait. You've **never** been here? Then I have failed my job as a girlfriend."

She folded her arms, playfully pouting.

He laughed.

"Relax, your fine. I'm not going to fire you." He said, with a wink.

She gasped, mock offended, her face going red.

"Wha- but- you- ugh!"

She puts her arms on the table, head on top.

"Hey Mari, if you don't want your ice cream, can I have it?"

She reaches across the table lightly smacking his cheek.

She then slides it over, getting up.

She walks over to the counter, and orders another ice cream, this time a cone, not a cup.

"Hurry up, Kitty." She says, playfully.

He picks up his cup, finishing the last of his ice cream, throwing it out.

He then picks up Mari's other ice cream, following her out of the shop.

"Where to next, Princess?" He asked her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said, with a wink.

She took him to an arcade.

They played all kinds of games, Marinette winning most.

They ended up with about 1,000 tickets in total.

Adrien took all the tickets, and bought two plushies, a black cat, and a ladybug.

"The Ladybug is for me, and the Cat's for you."

"Aw Adrien, you shouldn't have."

They left, and went back to Marinette's.

"Aw, is that it? No more fun?"

He pouted.

"No silly. We're just getting lunch."

She tells him to sit on the couch, and to choose a movie, while she makes lunch.

She makes two sandwiches, gets two glasses of milk, and a plate of cookies.

"What movie are we watching this time?"

"Frozen."

"K."

She sat down next to him, placing the tray with everything on it, on the table.

The movie was amazing.

(She'd never actually seen it, or known they'd had it, but oh well. As far as Adrien knew, though, she'd watched it at least once.)

An hour or so later, they'd finished lunch, and were almost done with the movie.

~ 45 minutes later ~

"I **cannot** believe Hans did that to Anna. It's just not right."

"But what about Kristoff?"

"She got lucky." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Just like how you did with me?"

"Precisely."

~ That Night (because I've got nothing else, and this chapter is way too long) ~

Adrien slept over, again, that night.

After a quick call to Nathalie, it was time for bed.

(They'd already went out for dinner.) '

"Night, Princess."

"Good Night, Kitty."

They closed their eyes, and were out in a minute.

They both had sweet dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Yeah, so I was out of movie ideas, so I asked my little sister to pick a random disney movie and she chose Frozen. (I've watched it at least 10 times)
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!! :)


	24. Christmas Day (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day part 1 (I guess I skipped Christmas Eve, oh well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> (The fun day Mari planned was Christmas Eve basically, though I failed to mention it) This chapter is part 1 of Christmas day, the next, and last, one is part 2.
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve! (Or is it merry?) 
> 
> 1 DAY TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> And only 1 more chapter left!!!!!! :)
> 
> Lets get to 780 hits! 
> 
> Song - One Last Time by Ariana Grande
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9lgw-byVA0
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Adrien decided to do something special for Marinette, after that fun day she'd planned for him.

He woke up extra early, after his great night.

He quickly, and quietly, got dressed, using the extra pair of clothes she'd made for him in case he ever stayed over an extra night.

He went downstairs, and decided to _try_ to make breakfast.

~ 10 minutes later ~

Marinette wakes up to the smell of smoke.

_Cough, Cough._

"Ugh, Tikki. What is that smell?" She said to her kwami, now floating right next to her.

She climbs down the stairs, to the kitchen.

What she saw shocked her so much, she almost fainted.

"A-Adrien, *cough* What are *cough* you *cough* doing *cough cough*."

He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Making... breakfast?"

She walks over to him, and kisses his cheek.

"I love you, but you are **never cooking again**."

"Aw, come on, Mari."

"Nope."

~ 5 minutes later (smoke's gone) ~

"Well that's all takin' care of."

She looks pointedly at him, straight face.

"Sorry. I was only trying to help."

"Well, burning down the kitchen isn't much help."

~ She makes pancakes ~

"Here you go. You know," She said sitting down next to him, "If you want, I could teach you to cook."

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to cook ever again."

"Right. My mistake."

~ After breakfast ~

"Let's go, Mari."

"Go? Go where? I have to open the bakery."

"It can wait one more day, right?"

"But-"

"Please, Mari."

He gives her kitty eyes.

_Why does he do this to me?_

"Fine, one more day."

He takes her hand, and they walk towards his house.

"Adrien, what are we doing here?"

"I'm returning the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Can't wait for tomorrows chapter! I've found the purrrrrfect ending. ;)
> 
> Later!!!!!!! :)


	25. Christmas Day (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day (part 2)
> 
> After their hectic December, Marinette thinks things will FINALLY turn out her way.
> 
> Boy, was she wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (Guess how many times I've spelled Christmas wrong in the past month)
> 
> What did you do for Christmas?
> 
> Final Chapter!!!!
> 
> Song - Oh Holy Night by Mariah Carey
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcOZQTAE-Dc
> 
> Enjoy!

"Adrien, I still don't get it. Why are we at your house?"

"It's _Christmas_. It gets lonely, and I don't want to be lonely."

"I get that, but can't you just stay over at my place?"

"Mari, I don't want you working on Christmas."

"But-"

"No buts," He said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear,

"Your family's bakery is the _only_ place open on Christmas."

"Yeah because-"

"I know," He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "It's because it's your family tradition. But I don't have any. So, can you **please** do this for me?"

"Fine." She says, dramatically.

He smiles, and turns around towards the gates.

" _Adrien, is that you_?"

Natalie's voice comes in from the intercom.

"Yeah, can we come in?"

He heard a beep, and the gates opened.

"Let's go."

He led her through the gates, up the stairs.

It's not like she hadn't been there before, but she was still unused to the bland colors.

They just didn't fit Adrien's personality, in her opinion.

Of course, they did fit the personality of the Adrien his father created.

They entered his room.

~ 3 hours later ~

"Adrien!" '

A call came from behind the door.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"Lunch time."

"Ok. Can we eat in here?"

"Very well."

The chef brought in their food.

~ 7 minutes later ~

"Oh. My. God. Adrien. This is the best meal I've ever had!" She finished enthusiastically.

"Glad you liked it."

He smiled.

"Liked it? I. Loved! It."

She emphasized each word.

"I'm gonna go ask for seconds. That ok?"

"Yeah. Third door down that way." He said pointing, "after you turn the hall."

"K."

She kissed his cheek, and left.

She hummed on her way to the kitchen.

But she miscalculated his directions.

Instead, she ended up opening the door to his father’s room.

She quietly squeaked, though thankfully he didn't hear her.

She would've left just then, but a voice caught her interest, because it wasn't his.

He also wasn't on the phone.

He was alone...

 

Wasn't he?

She opened the door a little more, and could make out a flying creature.

"Nooroo, there's got to be another way to bring her back."

"I'm sorry, Master, but the only way is with their miraculouses."

"But how, Nooroo? They're not making it very easy."

"I know, Master. Time for practice?"

"Yes. I need as much practice with these powers as possible, if I'm ever going to defeat Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

She **cannot** believe what she just saw.

After everything that's happened, of course something else would go wrong.

Adrien's never going to believe her.

She wouldn't even know how to tell him.

But one thing's for sure:

 

Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's a rap up people! :)  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this, as much as I have writing it!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Hey guys! 
> 
> Quick Question: Should I continue this next Christmas? What do you think?
> 
> Let me know :)
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
